


Sensational

by mystical_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Player Character (Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery), Gen, I really want to know more about Jacob, Jacob's sibling - Freeform, a quick drabble, i don't even know what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystical_lesbian/pseuds/mystical_lesbian
Summary: You had always loved Jacob. Your big brother was your hero. He always knew exactly what to say to make you feel better.





	Sensational

You had always loved Jacob. Your big brother was your hero. He always knew exactly what to say to make you feel better. When mum was stuck at work or when dad was just too busy to remember he had children, Jacob was always there and Jacob could always make you smile. 

 

He was the best big brother you could wish for, and not just because he cracked the recipe to the world's greatest hot chocolate. He read bedtime stories and used funny voices for each different character, he’d take you to the park and sneak into Diagon Alley to get you both an ice cream, he’d even fought a bully or two before making sure you knew just how wrong those bullies were and he told you every day that you were sensational.

 

When Jacob got his Hogwarts letter he was so excited. You’d never seen him smile so widely before. He came back from shopping with your mum making you laugh with the story of blowing up Ollivanders inkwell.

 

You cried when he left. Your dad told you to get a hold of yourself. He’ll be back soon. Stop crying. 

 

But you had just lost your best friend. 

 

Who was going to read bedtime stories now? Or get the spiders from your room? Who was going to cuddle you during storms and make the best hot chocolate?

 

Your brother was gone, your best friend was gone and now you were doomed to spend Saturday mornings alone and without pancakes.

 

Jacobs owl came the next night with two letters. One for mum and dad, the other just for you. 

 

My sensational little sister.

 

He wrote all about the castle, all of its long corridors with staircases that moved and friendly ghosts that helped you on your way. He was happy to be in his house, and you oh so desperately wanted to be in the same one.

 

He ended the letter with his recipe for hot chocolate, something he kept well guarded and said you’d be making it better than him by Christmas.

 

Not much changed during Jacob’s first year. He sent you letters all the time and the loneliness stopped feeling so sharp.

 

Jacob came back that summer and told you about one of Hogwarts’ greatest mysteries. The Cursed Vaults. They sounded scary to you, but Jacob had this glint in his eye. He was going to find them, all of them.

His second year Jacob was a little more distant. A letter a week instead of every couple of days, the vaults were harder to find than he thought. He didn’t mention his friends anymore, his search kept him busy. But he was still your big brother, he still came home for the holidays and built pillow forts with you.

 

His third year was when you started to notice a difference. Jacob only came back for Christmas that year and it was full of arguments. He yelled at your parents and from the looks of him, he rarely slept. He didn’t read any bedtime stories, he spent his nights writing furiously in a notebook and muttering to himself.

 

When he went back he kissed your forehead and reminded you once again that you were sensational. You beamed. Maybe he was just having a bad couple of weeks.

 

A lot of letters came during Jacobs fourth year, only a few were from him. Most were from teachers explaining that yet again Jacob had done something dangerous, broken some rule, got another set of detentions, lost god knows how many house points. Your mum and dad argued a lot more and you’d stopped making pillow forts to escape it all now.

 

Jacob hadn’t spoken during his time home before his fifth year. Your mum begged him to, your dad screamed at him but Jacob didn’t care. All he cared about were the Cursed Vaults. You hated them.

 

He didn’t make hot chocolate or pancakes and he never came to check on you during thunderstorms. 

 

His fifth year you didn’t get a single letter, the only reason you knew he was still alive was that his head of house kept sending them. Your son lost another 50 house points today. Your son has three weeks detention for being caught out of bounds after curfew. Your son spent the night in the hospital wing and refused to tell anyone where his injuries came from.

  
  


You didn’t go to the platform to pick him up this year. That’s what caught his attention.

 

Jacob was the best big brother throughout the entire summer. He took you to waterparks and on picnics, you started having Saturday morning pancakes again and he even promised to talk to mum and dad about their arguing. He even went through his first-year textbooks with you, promising he’d help you be the smartest first year at Hogwarts when you got there.

 

You were happier than you’d be in a long time. Jacob was back to being your best friend and you his sensational little sister. 

 

It all ended too soon, the vaults were called Cursed for a reason after all.

Jacob was expelled. He had gone too far and endangered the school and its inhabitants for the last time.

 

You expected him to be angry when he got home but Jacob barely even seemed surprised. 

 

After a week of being at home, Jacob vanished into thin air. All of his things were gone and the only sign he’d actually ever been there was the note he had slipped under your door.

 

You’re sensational!

 

The Daily Prophet found and out and ran with it. Calling Jacob a menace, saying he probably worked for You-Know-Who.

 

Your dad couldn’t take it and left. Your mum cried all the time. And if you thought the loneliness hurt before it was nothing compared to this.

 

Hot Chocolate tasted like acid now.

 

One year later and you had still heard nothing from Jacob. You hadn’t heard from your father either but you cared about that less. At least you knew your dad was alive.

 

Two years on and nothing. Your mum was like a husk of her old self, you couldn't remember when you last saw any emotion coming from her. 

 

Three years later and your Hogwarts letter arrived. You went shopping on your own and Ollivander told you the story of your brother exploding the inkwell.

 

You knew what you had to do.

 

You were going to find the Cursed Vaults, find out what happened to Jacob and bring him home to fix everything.

 

You could do it, you knew you could. You were sensational after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr too at Mystical-Lesbian. Come say hey.


End file.
